Eternal Madness
by Shadow14
Summary: Kid, Guile, and Serge are inside a houseboat; Marcy and Leena are around the pool; Karsh and Riddel are practicing their battle skills; and Zoah is outside while something weird happens. Kid/Serge to come.
1. Default Chapter

"EEK! It is SO freezing out there!" the fifteen-year-old Kid exclaimed, as she walked through the door to the house-boat, slamming the door behind her. Guile came rushing over and placed a blanket around her cold shoulders. "Th-th-thank you," she stammered, her teeth chattering.

"You're welcome, Kid," Guile replied in his deep voice. His long purple hair played across his back, his eyes covered with his oh-so-mysterious mask. His white silk clothing looked shiny in the light of the room; he was always dressed in the same suit.

Across from them, at the kitchen table, Serge sat, his fingers enlaced with one another. His blue hair was finally revealed from its red and yellow bandanna, shiny and smoothe. Kid walked across towards him and sat down next to him.

"You look bored," she said, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. Serge stared at her a moment, then looked away.

"Do I?" His eyes seemed to glitter, which they had never done before. Either he was crying, or it was the light bouncing off of them. The look on his face seemed distant, his lips in a thin line. Never once had anyone seen him smile, though you could tell when he was happy. 

"Yes, you do. Is something the matter, mate?" Kid asked. He didn't answer. Serge was looking up at the ceiling, not blinking at all. She waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hell_ooo_! Earth to Serge! Anyone in there?" He let out a sigh.

"My senses are acting up again."

"And what does that mean...?" Kid asked curiously. He stood up, and gave a sardonic laugh.

"Ha....I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I'm sorry," Serge said. He placed his hand on the rail, and walked up the stairs.

"Oi! What's up with him, Guile?" Kid inquired. He just rubbed his forehead.

"I have no clue, but he's been like this ever since you left last night to hang with Leena," he replied. Guile leaned against the counter. "So...how was your 'sleep-over', then?"

"Um...well, we talked about boys—Serge and you in particular." At this, Guile suddenly got red in the cheeks. "You know, the usual girl stuff, eh? PMS, boys, make-up, hot celebrities..."

"You don't have to go into detail! Please!" he urged. Kid giggled. She took the blanket off her shoulders. She was looking the same as she had before the adventure; she had streaked blonde-ish-brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail, while a few whispy bangs hung down to her beautiful, sky-blue eyes. She had on her red and yellow sun-jacket with her matching skirt.

Outside, Karsh and Riddel were practicing their battle skills (supposedly their "power" was getting a bit rusty from laying around listening to "rap" music). Marcy and Leena were practicing their water skills around the pool, and then Zoah was out for a walk (though neither of the party thought that was what he was _really_ doing). It was raining outside; your normal April weather. As you know, Kid, Guile and Serge were indoors right now, on their "borrowed" house-boat...Well, no; that's not entirely true. They stole it. But, that's besides the point! Anyway, getting on...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Stop it!" Marcy whined. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Leena was practicing her Maiden-Hand technique; apparently, this was hurting poor Marcy. "You idiot, Leena! You could have made me chip a nail!"

"S_ooooooooooo_rry!" Leena chided sarcastically. "If you're going to be so whiny, go inside! I can train on my own." Marcy made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Blaaaaaaaah! We all know you love me!" she screeched. "Heeheehee!!!"

_God help me if I've done something wrong,_ Leena thought as she rested her weapon down beside her. She got up and walked over to Marcy, hands on hips. "You know, if you're not careful, something bad could happen while you're in that dress."

"What do you mean—?" Leena pushed her into the pool. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Leena merely laughed and walked back inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"OH MY," Zoah said. He was in a forest by himself—or was he? Some crows had all of a sudden flocked from a tree, and the wind had mysteriously calmed down so he could even hear his own bated breath. "THIS CAN'T BE GOOD....NOTHING IS GOOD WHEN THE WIND DIES DOWN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT TO."  
  
**To be continued**


	2. Dark Secrets

Chapter 2:

Zoah was quick to react by placing his glove on his right hand. He silently waited for the enemy to approach. The leaves on the tree next to him rustled as black mist approached the site where Zoah stood. They sky suddenly turned dark grey with thunder.

The rain outside splashed against Serge's bedroom window. He lay on his green bed, staring up at the ceiling, remembering when he first met Kid, and how annoying she had been.

Leena and Guile came into the room, carrying a large tray with assorted food and refreshments.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Serge said in barely more than a whisper. Leena set the tray down beside him anyway.

"You need to eat, Serge, or else your body will get weak," she replied. Guile stood in the doorway. 'When will he ever take his mask off?' Serge mused.

"Leena, where is Kid?" Serge inquired abruptly. His tone was calm, yet there was something in his eyes that betrayed his coolness.

"On the deck practicing her skills in agility," Leena retorted, "only this time she wore a rain coat."

Kid was darting back and forth from the rail in top speed. The rain was becoming harder.

"Oi, I'm gettin' tired!" she thought aloud. "Damn! Thunder's rollin' in!" She looked over the rail and saw something big and dark moving below the surface of the ripples. "What the—?" **BANG! **The boat was hit hard underneath. Kid was knocked over the rail, and was barely hanging on with her left hand.

The others stormed out of the cabin, while Kid yelped with trying to hang on for dear life.

"Kid!" Leena screamed. She ran over and tried to pull her up, but that huge, dark thing had reached out a scaly hand to grop Kid's leg, and successfully pulled her under...

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" Zoah roared. The leaves rustled; the wind grew stronger; and the ground below Zoah seemed to be unstable. "I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE GREAT ZOAH?"

A wolf stepped out from behind the great oak tree. "Zoah, we meet again...my son."


End file.
